


Head Over Boots

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Singing along to the radio shouldn't be so poignant.





	Head Over Boots

The thing Michael actually loved about the local country station in Roswell was that they would play Patsy Cline and Johnny Cash then immediately change it up with something more modern. To put it simply: he was having a grand old time singing along to the radio in the truck because he was drunk and Alex wasn’t.

“It’s four o’clock, how are you already this wasted?” Alex asked with a hint of a smile in his voice as they were about halfway to the cabin.

Michael was about to answer with the assertion that there were many songs about it being five o’clock somewhere, but a familiar tapping beat coming through the speakers had his eyes flying open as he went for the radio to turn the volume up, just as Alex rolled his eyes with judging glance. “Guerin, no,” Alex said as he reached for the volume knob.

“Guerin, damn well yes!” Michael hissed and use telekinesis to keep it turned up and to slow down the truck. “I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight!” Michael crooned to Alex by leaning close. “I wanna love you and hold you tight!”

Alex rolled his eyes again and put both hands on the wheel, seemingly refusing to look at Michael who was flopped against Alex, singing his heart out. Michael could see the blush rising in Alex’s neck already, though. He wasn’t sure which of them was loving this more.

“Spin you ‘round on some old dance floor!” Michael sang as he rubbed his shoulder against Alex and tapped the dashboard along with the music. “Act like we never met for fun!”

Michael suddenly pulled up and tipped his hat as he got close to Alex’s face. “‘cause you’re the one I want, you’re the one I need…” Tipping his chin on Alex’s shoulder as the airman lightly laughed at his antics. “Baby, if I was a king, you would be my queen.”

Michael licked his lips and kept going, singing his heart out even though his rough and drunk voice left a lot to be desired, surely. “You’re the rock in my roll. You’re good for my soul, it’s true…” Michael reached over and tipped Alex’s jaw so he was forced to look at him. “I’m head over boots for you!”

Not expecting anything but maybe a, “Shut up, Guerin,” Michael was surprised when Alex stopped the truck and took Michael’s face in his hand for a kiss. The other hand reached out to turn down the music while Michael was distracted.

Michael pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. “I love you,” he muttered softly before smiling and sitting back in his seat, hands back on the dashboard to beat along with the song, catching up with the third line of the second verse. “Maybe we’ll grow old together!” Alex pulled the truck back onto the road with a blissful smile on his face that made Michael happy to see.

“Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather!” he crowed before he looked to Alex. “So, bring it on for that angel kiss. Put that feel good on my lips.” Michael was elated to get a peck on his renewed pout.

Everything was more fun when you were shitfaced.

“‘cause you’re the one I want, you’re the one I need” Michael continued, surprised when Alex picked up with him. “Baby, if I was a king, you would be my queen! You’re the rock in my roll. You’re good for my soul, it’s true…”

Michael and Alex were looking at each other when they both yelled. “I’m head over boots for you!”

Collapsing shoulder to shoulder, Michael sighed and rest his head with a smile, knowing that getting home didn’t even matter anymore. He tangled up his hand with Alex’s as the song continued to play, but Alex was the one softly singing instead as they bumped along the road to the cabin. Michael hoped it would always be just a little bit further away. One more song and a hell of a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoNufLX9O_I)


End file.
